


Worth The Risk

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Peck family are crime lords instead of police royalty. The rest is up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Risk

"Shay please don't tell them it's Gail" Holly begged her brother with pleading eyes.

"Hol she's a Peck! They're like the head of the Mofia" he whisper yelled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know who they are idiot, kinda why I'm asking you to hold off on telling Uncle Jerry and Aunt Traci."

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked to her feet momentarily, unsure how to explain her reasoning. "I really like her. She's different. And nothing is going to happen, she wouldn't let it. Also, I told you were I'm going didn't I?"

"You told me because you need the keys to our car." He smirked despite himself.

"Yeah that too."

"And me saying no and asking you not to go will do nothing right?"

Holly met his eyes, the corners of her lips pulling up into a cheeky grin. "Yup. They're expecting me in forty minutes, so I need to get going now, the Pecks are not ones to be late with."

Shay sighed and handed her the keys. Holding onto her hand he spoke softly. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Gail is worth it and won't let anything happen." Holly smiled brightly at the mention of the blondes name.

"Please be safe, and text me to check in. I'll be waiting for you to get home." He smiled back. Shay didn't like what his sister was getting into but the smile from the mere mention of Gail was one he had never seen before. Holly was obviously happy with the blonde and his sisters stubbornness was not one to mess with.

"Love you Shay, I'll be back around eleven. And if they ask where I am tell them I went out with Sue." Holly said before closing the door behind her and jogging to the car, she really couldn't be late.

On the way to the Pecks house Holly went over everything Gail had told her.

Don't be late, they do not take well to tardiness. Be polite, mother will chew you out on manners and you'd never be invited back. Have a back bone but know when to let things slide, weakness is a sin and questioning/back talking is intolerable so find the line and stick to it. Be the annoyingly good little nerd you are, mother will love the influence and father will be impressed. And lastly, calm down. No matter how it goes it won't change anything for me, and nothing will happen to you or your family. Pecks don't just go around killing people willy nilly, and I would die before anything happen to you.

Holly smiled at the memory. For someone who was all ice and intimidation to the world Gail was twice as soft when you got to know her. They'd be friends for almost a year now, together for the past two months and tonight was their first official date. They hadn't gone on a real one yet on account of Holly's need to be traditional, the picking her up and awkward parent meeting, the whole thing was silly to Gail but she went along with it. And because of Gail's need to keep them a secret -to keep Holly away from her parents for as long as possible- it had taken awhile for a 'real date'.

She pulled up to the familiar gate of the Peck house and took a deep breath before pushing the buzzer. Holly had dropped off Gail many times over the year but never had she touched that button, Gail had always gotten out of the car and waited until the brunette was gone to open the gate.

"Name?" Came a deep voice from the call box.

"Holly Stewart."

There was a long pause, her heart started beating faster and faster with every passing second, then there was a loud buzz and the gates slowly swung open. Holly sighed and her grip on the steering wheel loosened.

The drive to the front of what could only be described as a mansion was beautiful. The slim path was lined with trees and carefully trimmed shrubby, at the end was a big circle and in the middle was a water fountain surrounded by colourful flowers. It was down thing out of a movie and only brought on more nerves that she wasn't dressed enough to even be in the driveway, but it was too late now. They probably knew she was there and turning back would only lead to never being aloud back.

Someone knocked on her window and Holly nearly hit her head on the roof of the car. After catching her breath she turned to the intruder and glared at the bent over blonde.

"You are such an ass. I almost had a heart attack" Holly scolded once her window was rolled down.

Gail straightened herself out. "Stop being a baby and get out." She opened Holly's door and waited.

She hesitated but did as told and slid out of the car, keys in hand. Gail waisted no time in greeting her girlfriend and pulled Holly closer by her hips, their lips a breath away when someone cleared their throat.

Holly moved stumbled back in pure terror.

"Jones, the fuck. You couldn't have waited like thirty seconds?" Gail groaned to someone over Holly's shoulder.

She turned and was met with the lightest shade of brown eyes she'd ever seen, her dark skin was a beautiful contrast and made her smile even more vibrant.

"Just trying to do my job Peck." Jones replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well you could have done your job after I properly greeted my girlfriend." Gail was grumbling now, and using her adorable pouty voice.

"You're probably right, but which is more fun?" The woman easily strode to the opposite side of the drivers door of Holly's car.

"Me kissing Holly is more fun. What would mother think if I told her you interrupted me when greeting a guest?" Gail raised a challenging brow.

Jones' smile faltered for a second. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

She thought about it for a moment then the sly smile displayed itself again. "Nope. You know why?" Jones didn't give Gail anytime to answer. "Because I'd stop covering for you when you sneak out."

Gail glared at the older girl and stepped out of the doorway, guiding Holly to do the same. "You're lucky I like you, JoJo"

"Yes princess." Jones slid into the drivers seat, closed the door and went to turn the key when she noticed it wasn't in the ignition. She looked Holly in the eyes, smiled sweetly and held her hand out the window. "Nice to finally meet you Holly, I'm JoJo."

Holly glanced to Gail for permission, after Gail nodded she turned back to JoJo and tried a warm smile with her hand shake.

"Not to be rude but I need your keys so I can park your car for you."

She was hesitant but she passed the woman her keys and stepped back when JoJo started the car.

"If you're weirded out now wait until you meet Griffin." Gail whispered into Holly ear as they watched the car disappear around the house. A shiver ran down her spine at the warm breath against her skin.

"Who's Griffin?" Holly whispered for no real reason.

"You'll see." Gail kissed her neck. "If you're not ready to go in yet than I can take you on a little tour of the outside, maybe find a nice quiet spot to make out" she slowly wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and closed every inch of space between them.

Holly sighed happily. "That sounds amazing, but I think we should get this over with asap."

Gail whined in protest but started shuffling them towards the big front doors. It was awkward and not very fast but Holly couldn't complain.

"Remember what I told you, Hols?" Gail removed herself from the brunettes back and stationed herself beside her girlfriend instead.

"Like the back of my hand right now, I don't know if I'll remember when I see them." She confessed.

"Just relax and be my nerd, can you do that?"

Holly nodded.

"Deep breath." Gail whispered and took one herself before opening both doors.

Holly was quite thankful her girlfriend made her take a breath because if she hadn't she wouldn't be breathing. The interior was just as extravagant as one would think when seeing the outside, and twice as intimidating. Everything was so white and clean that she wondered if people actually lived there or if it was all for show. Of course people lived there, Gail, her brother Steve and their parents did, but maybe they left this floor for impressions and intimidation. Holly had never felt smaller, underdressed, and out of place.

"May I take your coat, Ms. Holly?" A gentle voice asked from behind them.

Holly spun around quickly, wondering how the greying man knew her name.

"Holly, this is Griffin." Gail explained while slipping Holly's jacket off her arms.

"Oh. Hi Griffin, it's nice to meet you." Holly held out her hand and smiled when he shook it. Gail handed him her coat and he nodded once before going into another room.

"Thank you." Holly called out after him. She smiled timidly at her girlfriend, "remind me again why I wasn't to be too dressy"

"Because it's you and me, on a casual first date, and you just happen to be meeting my parents briefly before hand. No need for fancy dresses and stuff. I mean look at me" Gail gestured to her skinny jeans and loose knitted sweater.

Holly instinctively straightened out her own shirt and frowned at the wrinkles around a few of the buttons.

"Relax babe. It's not an interrogation dinner, that lovely evening will happen later when mother decides we're getting serious." Gail winked and ducked into a doorway, lacing their fingers together in the process.

"Done this enough to know that have you?" Holly teased, feeling a bit more at ease with the pale hand intwined with hers.

"Nerp. Steve has once or twice."

They turned into another doorway and Holly was in awe of the room they entered into. It was bigger than an entire floor of her house, each wall was a built in bookshelf from ceiling to floor, rolling ladders were placed on each wall. And there were all different kinds of seating, couches, chairs, tables, reading nooks and one cushioned windowsill. It was every book lovers wet dream.

"Wow." Holly breathed.

"Thought I would calm your nerves by way of nerd boner." Gail grinned triumphantly.

"Better finish with using that language, your mother will be back any minute." A deep voice sounded from above them.

The man, Holly assumed was Gail's father, was dressed well and clean cut. You could tell by looking at him that he kept his appearance well maintained and was of high power. But in his smile lied a fatherly love.

"Yes father." Gail glanced at her shoes to try and hide a laugh.

Mr. Peck climbed down the ladder and smiled warmly at Holly. "I'm Gail's father, William, and you must be her girlfriend."

Holly took his hand and shook it firmly. "Y-yeah. Holly Stewart, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

"So Gail tells me you're a lover of books"

"Yes, I am." She nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Anything in particular?" Mr. Peck eased into a big leather chair and motioned to the one opposite. Holly didn't waist time in doing as asked and settled into the cool chair, Gail sat on the left arm and began to play with her hair, giving comfort anyway she could.

"Mostly science and medical at the moment, I don't have time for anything else."

This seemed to peak his interest and he leaned forward. "Are you just interested in those subjects or are you planning on going into the field?"

Gail gave a breathy laugh at the question, "Holly is going to be a doctor."

Holly's cheeks grew warm at the pride in Gail's voice, she'd never heard the blonde use that tone before let alone it being about her. She looked up at her girlfriend and returned the bright smile.

"Becoming a doctor is a lot of time and work." A steady voice said matter of factly.

With the way Gail tensed, just that little bit, it could only be one person. Her mother.

"Yes it is Ma'am, but I love the job and the work, and it will all be worth it someday." Holly replied in as cool of a voice she could muster.

She was nervous to meet Gail's father, -for obvious reasons- but Gail's mother was in a whole other realm of scary. Besides the way she treated Gail and instilled fear into everyone she came into contact with she was the real master mind behind their 'business'. Most thought it to be Mr. Peck, the man, the head of the family, the face of the company, but it was actually Mrs. Peck who called the shots.

Mrs. Peck rounded the chair the teens occupied and gave a tight smile to both. Gail immediately stood and her mother have her a hug. "Mother this is my girlfriend, Holly Stewart." Gail gestured to the brunette who was now standing. Then she pointed to her mother, "Holly this is my mother, Eliane."

"It's nice to finally meet the person who has Abigail using manners without being told to." Eliane held out her hand.

Holly didn't show her hesitation and gave Mrs. Peck's hand a firm shake. "It's been a bit of a challenge but I think she's gotten the hang of it. It's very nice to meet you too Ma'am."

Eliane sat in the chair next to William and then gestured for them to do the same. Once they settled into the same position as before, Holly in the seat, Gail on the arm and mindlessly playing with the brunettes hair, Gail spoke up.

"Not that this is fun but Holly and I have reservations, so you have time for a few prying questions before we have to go."

"Gail gets her business tactics from her mother." William chuckled.

"Ah, Griffin. Get us some water please." Eliane told more than asked. Holly hadn't even heard Griffin enter.

"Griff, can you make mine a coffee please?" Gail turned around to address the man.

"Of course Miss Abigail." Was his reply.

"Water's good with you Hols?" Gail met her gaze and involuntarily smiled.

Holly retuned the fond smile and nodded, she couldn't speak at the moment, the intensity of the baby blue of Gail's eyes had taken away the ability.

"So how long have you two been together?" Elaine brought their attention back to the rooms.

"Three months and sixteen days" Gail answered not a second later.

 ~

Gail downed the rest of her coffee and stood abruptly, pulling Holly to her feet as well. "Well this has been great but I need something from my room and then we gotta go."

Elaine and William slowly stood.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Holly, we hope to see you again soon." Elaine gave a very convincing hostess smile and shook Holly's hand.

"Yes, please do come by soon." Mr. Peck agreed.

"It was very nice to meet you both, you have a lovely home." Holly smiled warmly to the couple before being pulled out of the room by her girlfriend.

"You are such a goodie goodie Stewart, my parents were practically drooling when you were talking about universities." Gail mused as intwined their hands and guided them up the stairs.

"Apparently I'm pretty good with parents." Holly smirked proudly.

"That you are nerd." She opened a set of doors. "Did you see their faces when you got all science-y?"

"To be honest I was a little distracted by you." Holly's voice dropped a few octaves. She closed the doors behind them and faced the blonde.

"Yeah?" Gail swallowed. "And why's that?" She slowly shuffled backwards to her bed, taking Holly with her.

"Because I know how much it turns you on." Holly husked and trailed a finger along Gail's jaw, down her neck, between her breasts, past her belly button and looped through her belt loop. "And you being all hot and bothered because of me, in front if your parents, is quite a distraction."

Gail couldn't wait any longer and pulled her girlfriend flush against her, tangling her fingers in Holly's long wavy hair and capturing her bottom lip between her own. She could feel Holly's smirk fade as the kiss grew heated, as a moan escapade one of their mouths and they fell onto her bed.

Holly was quick to straddle the blondes thighs. "Have I told you, you amazing tonight?"

"Not yet" Gail panted.

"Gail, you look amazing tonight" Holly said each word between placing a new kiss to the trail she was making down Gail's neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself, nerd." Gail pulled Holly up to kiss her sweetly. "We should go."

Holly sighed. "Right now?"

"Unfortunately for us, I don't have sex on first dates."

Holly rolled her eyes. "We've had sex before, and it's not _really_ a first date. We've had both many times so it doesn't count."

Gail sat up and licked her lips, knowing how crazy that made her girlfriend. "Nope. You wanted a traditional first date and a traditional first date is what you're gonna get. No sex for you."

"I wouldn't classify making out as a 'traditional' first date" Holly counteracted while running her fingers though the blondes silky hair.

"If you want kisses throughout the night I suggest you make a better argument." She warned with less bite than intended, Holly was being very enticing.

"You wouldn't" Holly said with little doubt. "Fine." She huffed with a pout and stopped everything she'd been doing.

Gail was glad that her kiss to pouty lips wasn't rejected. "You're adorable when you're grumpy."

Holly only responded in ways of a glare. "Common nerd, we've got a date to get on." Gail tapped on Holly's thighs to indicate for her to stand.

Holly groaned but stood and help her hands out to help her girlfriend up. "Fine. But you need to make it up to me."

Gail smirked and started for the door, motioning for the brunette to go out first. Just as Holly passed her Gail grabbed her by the waist, stopping her in her tracts and whispered huskily. "Oh I have every intention of making it up to you, at least twice."

 

**_A/N: I hope you liked it!!_ **


End file.
